This invention relates generally to use of hand-held illuminator apparatus, and more particularly to provision of multiple lights and other utilities for such apparatus.
There is need for enhancing the utility of illumination apparatus in work environments, as in auto repair and other workshops. In particular there is need for extending the lighting capabilities of such apparatus, and for use of such apparatus for small tool or parts storage, during lighting. No prior apparatus of which I am aware provides the highly advantageous features of construction, modes of operation and results as are now provided by the present invention.